


Birthday Surprise

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: From the tumblr prompt “I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…”





	

It was an absolute disaster. Dani had left for work a half an hour early, stopped by a coffee shop, and managed to get to work ten minutes early- only to spill the cup of coffee on herself halfway up the stairs. Cursing quietly, she frantically tried to clean her stained shirt as she sat at her desk.

She had gotten the idea in London, when she’d been making small talk with one of the officers at the Met. The officer had casually mentioned to wish Stella a happy birthday on Thursday for them. Then Dani had started scheming.

A proper gift might be considered inappropriate or unprofessional or like she was sucking up, but Dani could bring Stella a fancy cup of coffee without it being strange. Now her clever plan was staining her last white shirt.

“Problems with your coffee?” a voice said, and Dani turned to see Stella standing by her desk.

“I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over…” Dani blurted out.

Stella raised a single eyebrow, then said, “Meet me in the restroom in two minutes.”

In the restroom, Dani made another half hearted attempt to clean her shirt. Stella joined her carrying a blue wrap sweater.

“We’re not quite the same size, but this should still fit you,” she said, handing the shirt to Dani, “Go ahead and try it.”

Feeling herself flush, Dani pulled off her cold and still damp shirt. After she slipped the sweater over her shoulders, Stella reached out, carefully arranging how it draped.

“You said you were trying to surprise you?” Stella asked.

“Yeah,” sighed Dani, “Happy birthday. I tried to get you a coffee.”

Stella flashed Dani a small but flirty smile as she tied the sweater around her, “There. Very nice.”

“Thank you Ma'am,”

“Of course,” Stella leaned close, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, “Don’t fret about the coffee, it is the thought that counts after all.”


End file.
